DC Cinematic Universe (Cookieguy13579)
Phase One Batman Joker breaks out of Arkham and starts wreaking havoc all around Gotham City. Bruce Wayne also has worries after his company starts seeing him as a liability. Hero(es): Batman/Bruce Wayne Villain(s): Joker, Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel, Punch & Judy, Joker Gang. Superman Superman appears in the skies of Metropolis, stopping crimes. A 3 months later, LexCorp launches the Metallo Program, with John Corben, an injured marines officer, as the test subject. Metallo begins a one-man war on Superman. Hero(es): Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent Villain(s): Metallo/John Corben Wonder Woman Princess Diana goes to the rest of the world as an ambassador for her people, the Amazonians. While there, she fights Cheetah, her childhood friend and a now international terrorist and Circe. Hero(es): Wonder Woman/Princess Diana/Diana Prince Villain(s): Cheetah/Barbara Minerva, Circe Flash One month after the Flash appears in Central City, another speedster called Professor Zoom appears, damaging both the Flash's and Barry Allen's life. Hero(es): Flash/Barry Allen Villain(s): Professor Zoom/Hunter Zolomon Green Lantern Hal Jordan is a Green Lantern, and has to fight his former friend and fellow Corps member, Sinestro, who has taken a yellow ring and founded the Sinestro Corps, which is powered by fear. Hero(es): Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Tomar Re, Kilowog, Green Lantern Corps Villain(s): Thaal Sinestro, Arkillo, Sinestro Corps Aquaman Arthur Curry finds out that he is half human and atlantean, and heir to the Atlantean throne. When someone called Black Manta comes to kill him, Arthur takes up the mantle of Aquaman to stop him. Hero(es): Aquaman/Arthur Curry Villain(s): Black Manta Cyborg When the terrorist organisation Tomorrow's Soldiers attacks STAR Labs and destroys half of college football star Victor Stone's body, his father builds a robotic body for him and, as Cyborg, Victor takes the fight to Tomorrow's Soldiers. Hero(es): Cyborg/Victor Stone Villain(s): Tomorrow's Soldiers Nightwing Dick Grayson, going undercover in the spy organisation Spyral, has to fight against the organisation after they find out who he really is. Taking the name Nightwing, he fights Spyral, Agent 1 and its leader Kathy Webb. Hero(es): Nightwing/Dick Grayson Villain(s): Kathy Webb, Agent 1/Tiger, Spyral Batgirl Barbara Gordon is studying at Gotham University and goes to a police party for her father, Commissioner Gordon, and finds that Batman doesn't do things by the book. So, she starts a crusade against crime, and the Black Mask gang. Hero(es): Batgirl/Barbara Gordon Villain(s): Black Mask/Roman Sionis, Black Mask Gang Justice League When the world is threatened by a mind-controlling entity known as Starro, the super heroes Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Cyborg come together to stop him and his herald, the Faceless Hunter, from conquering the world. Hero(es): Batman/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent, Wonder Woman/Princess Diana/Diana Prince, Flash/Barry Allen, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Aquaman/Arthur Curry, Cyborg/Victor Stone Villain(s): Starro, the Faceless Hunter/Chun Yull Phase 2 Batman: Hush Based on the comic book of the same name, Batman faces his greatest challenge yet when a new villain, Hush, and a bunch of Batman's other villains threaten both Batman and Bruce Wayne. Hero(es): Batman/Bruce Wayne Villain(s): Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley, Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel, The Joker, Lady Shiva/Sandra Wu-San, Jason Todd, Clayface/Matthew Hagen, Scarecrow/Johnathon Crane,The Riddler/Edward Nigma, Hush/Thomas Elliot Category:DC Comics